Fly
by XStarryNightX
Summary: After Episode 14, what are Cagalli's thoughts and what will be her choice? WIll she return to Orb or we she fight like she once did? One-shot


Fly 

Looking around, I noticed familiar faces of crewmembers that I once fought against during the war. Smiling gently, I turned to face Kira and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing really," he replied smiling. "I just thought it was time for me to catch up on my sister's life. Nothing more."

Looking around the hanger, I asked the one questioned I already knew the answered for, "Is this the Archangel?"

"Yes this is, Miss. Attha," Murdock replied happily. "The crew and myself decided it was time she flew again."

"I see," I replied turning to face Kira. "Why wasn't I affirmed about the Archangel and the Freedom being upgrade?"

"I thought it was one of those things that I didn't want to bother you with, to tell you the truth," he answered.

"By the way Miss. Attha, you do look amazing in that dress of yours," Murdock replied. Turning to face him, I felt my self-blushing slightly as the rest of the crew nodded their head in agreement.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Maybe we should get you changed," I heard Kira say.

"I agree," I said turning to face him once more.

"However, I think Captain Ramius wishes to speak to speak to Miss. Attha first," Murdock replied.

"I see," Kira said. "I suppose we can stop to see her first, then we can get you some new clothes."

"Okay," I replied unsure of what was really happening. Just moments ago, I was kidnapped by my own brother during my wedding. Plus, it wasn't just any old kidnapping either. It was a kidnapping that required the famous Archangel and the Freedom.

Taking my hand, he started to led me what I assumed was the control room of the Archangel. As we continued to walk he said quietly, "I couldn't let you go through with it. Marrying Yuna would have been the biggest mistake you would ever make in your life."

Looking down sorrowfully, I replied, "Yet it was my choice. I had to do it for the sake of Orb's safety."

Stopping, he turned to face me and smiled at me sadly. "Yet what Orb needs more is a not knowing that they will be safe and sound for now by having their princess marrying someone to assure everything fine but they need a Representative who will lead them in the right direction of peace."

"Kira," I mumbled quietly. "It isn't that easy."

"I see, so you have given up all hope so soon?" he asked regretfully.

"I haven't given up!" I shouted, as I felt my anger rise. "It's just getting more difficult by the day."

Feeling his hands hold onto my shoulders, I looked up to stare directly into his eyes. Feeling unsure of what he wanted, I opened my mouth slightly but dare not say a word when I noticed him shake his head.

"Then tell me this," he said quietly, "What happened to the Cagalli Yula Attha I had met during the war?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Letting me go he said, "The Cagalli Yula Attha I known during the war wouldn't let a single person push her around and force her into marriage. The Cagalli Yula Attha I known wouldn't let a whole council force her to join Earth Alliance. The Cagalli Yula Attha I known wouldn't give up so easily."

Looking at him quietly, I understood what he meant and yet at the same time felt sadden by it. "I don't even know what happened to the young woman, to tell you the truth," I said quietly. "Ever since the war had ended, I felt her slipping away as she took control as the Representative of Orb."

Feeling Kira take my hand once more, we continued to walk until we reached control room, we both entered.

Watching old friends stand up, I smiled warmly. "It's been awhile, Captain Ramius," I said as I walked toward Murrue.

"And I see I just caught you just in time as well," she replied as she examined me from head to toe. "What this, you are wearing lipstick!"

Blushing again, I lifted my hand toward my lips and pressed them gently to only moments later find a pink smudge on my fingertips.

"I have to say Cagalli, I was much surprise to hear you were going to go through with this wedding," Murrue added.

"I think you and everyone else including me wonder the same thing. What the heck was I thinking when I agreed to marry Yuna," I replied.

"So why did you go through with it then?" Lacus asked from the side.

Turning to face her, I smiled and went up to her and gave her a quick hug. Pulling back I said, "I thought I was doing what I had to do but maybe now, I'm starting to realize that maybe it was all by a silly mistake."

"I see," Lacus replied quietly.

Turning to face Murrue once again I asked, "Where are you planning on going now?"

Smiling to me gently she responded, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

Looking at the screen I said sarcastically, "Jeezes never knew this ship could be a submarine. What's next, a ship with wheels?"

Hearing people laugh around me, I smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I thought it was essential to have the Archangel become a ship that can go underwater for safety reasons," she replied seriously.

"I see," I said, as I continued to stare at the screen. Looking down, I noticed I was still wearing the wedding dress. "Captain, if you don't mind, I think I would like a change of clothing."

Looking at my dress, she nodded her head in agreement. "Of course."

"If you please excuse me," I said, as I turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Cagalli," Kira said as he started to move towards me but stopped when I raised my hand.

"I like to be alone for now. I have to gather my thoughts about these recent events," I replied.

"Okay," he said as I made my way out the control room. "However, I think you might want this back." Watching him pull a familiar ring out of his pocket, he gently threw it towards me and I catch it. Looking into my palm I smiled slowly. Closing my fingers around it and continued on.

Walking down the hall, I started to feel different about my actions. What was I thinking when I had agreed to marry Yuna. Feeling the ring inside my hand, I thought about the morning before the wedding, in the car as I was arriving at the reception and then during the wedding. I was thinking about Athrun the whole entire time. How could I have been so dense to not realize what I was throwing away?

Then I stopped and frowned. I haven't heard anything from Athrun ever since he left Orb. What on earth is he doing in PLANT?

Entering a familiar room I once shared on my stay on the Archangel, I quickly walked toward the closet and notice the uniform that lay in there.

As of lately, I wore the same clothing my father wore. After all, I was never the type that would go out and wear a dress. Yet now, laying before me was the uniform I wore during the war.

Taking it out, I quickly changed out of the wedding gown.

Looking at the dress as it laid on the bed, I smiled happily. I felt glad that Kira had come in time before I made the biggest mistake in my life.

However, before I could think of anything else, I heard an announcement.

"ALL CREW MEMBERS! PLEASE PREPARE TO GO ABOVE THE WATER IN 1 MINUTE! I REPEAT, PLEASE PREPARE TO GO ABOVE THE WATER IN 1 MINUTE!"

Quickly, I walked out of the room and headed to the stairs that led to the top of Archangel. The moment it goes above water, I be going on deck.

_I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song _

"COMPLETED! ARCHANGEL IS NOW ABOVE WATER SURFASE!" the announcer replied.

Opening the door, I felt the ocean breeze. Walking on deck I smiled, as for a quick moment I felt free.

_But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

I continued to move forward, as the wind pulled my hair back.

What am I fighting for?

"I don't know anymore," I whispered out quietly. Looking up at the sky, I picture my father looking down at me.

"Why did you leave me?" I shouted out loudly. "WHY!"

Looking down at the water, I felt tears fall. "Didn't you realize that I wasn't ready to become the leader of Orb?"

Thinking back to the last moment I had with my father, one little sentence stood out.

"_I am glad to have you as a daughter."_

Smiling sadly, I replied, "And I was glad to have you as my father."

_If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

"You always believed that I could do whatever I wished to accomplish, didn't you father?" I asked to myself quietly.

Standing on top of the rail, I slowly raised my arms up to my side and kept my balance. Feeling the cool air hit me, I suddenly realized much more of what I should be accomplishing.

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away_

Father believes in me.

Kira believes in me.

Lacus believe in me.

Murrue believes in me.

The whole country of Orb believes in me.

Athrun believes in me.

_  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

How on earth did I allow Yuna and his father to control me so?

Kira was right. The Cagalli Yula Attha I know wouldn't aloud such a think to happen. Her strength and belief wouldn't aloud Yuna to control her like that. Let alone let the Earth Alliance join forces with Orb.

_See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

I felt like I was dying within. I had no idea how to rule a control a whole country.

All I ever did was run away and fight. Never in my entire life did I have the courage or strength to fight like my father.

He fought with words.

I fought with guns.

The difference is quite large.

Yet at the same time, we both fought for the same thing.

_There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh _

We both are fighting for peace between naturals and coordinators.

And I do believe that it still not too late to fight for it that kind of peace.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked.

Turning around I asked, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Before I responded, I noticed Lacus showing. Nodding my head I said, "Yes, I think I'm going to be fine. Absolutely fine."

_If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

"I'm just starting to realize that I'm not like my father when it comes to the way I do things. I cannot just sit and talk," I said quietly. "If I want to achieve peace, then I have to fight for it that way I want to."

"Do you think by having you fighting, this will end this brawl?" Lacus asked quietly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think it will. However, knowing that I haven't given up hope of peace, I think I can make a difference," I replied smiling. "Look at Kira, he saved the entire planet earth by defeating the people who wanted to destroy it. It was his belief of peace that brought that war to a end."

"Yes it did bring the war to a likely end," Kira replied. "I suppose fighting for something that you believe in help you in the end."

"It does," I replied.

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away_

"I think the old Cagalli is coming back," Lacus replied happily.

_I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

"I think she is too, Lacus," I replied happily.

"Then there is something you should know," Kira replied. Looking at him curiously, he continued. "The Strike Rouge had been repaired after the war and upgraded."

"The Strike Rouge?" I said surprised.

_Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh_

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Following Kira to the hanger, I stopped short when I noticed the Strike Rouge. Walking towards it, I started to feel stronger.

"It is yours to fly Cagalli," Kira replied.

Turning to face him, I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

"What are big brothers for?" he replied jokingly.

"Big brother!" I shouted stepping back. "Remember, I'm the older one! You are my little brother."

Looking at me innocently, he said, "How could I have possibly forgotten?"

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar_

After moments of speaking, I quickly changed into a space suit and walked toward the Strike Rouge.

One thought appeared in my head.

What are you doing now Athrun? Where exactly are you?

_  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

Closing the hatch, I started up the Strike Rouge.

I believe in my self and my beliefs.

Father, I know this isn't what you wish of me, however, I am not you and I cannot possibly fight the way you do.

Yet I can promise you this. I will fight for the peace you wished for. And I will be the daughter you wanted.

Not a girl who follows what people tell her to and marry for their own needs.

I think I'm starting to understand what you believed in.

_Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly_

Athrun Zala, wherever you are, I hope you too are safe. I don't exactly know if you would approve of me fighting, however this is a choice I made on my own. If you have chosen to join PLANT as a Zaft soldier, then so be it.

While at the same time, I too become a fighter who is fighting for peace between coordinators and naturals.

I do hope that one day we will meet again. And I do hope we can meet off the battlefield as well.

I apologize but I know this is where I belong. Not as the Representative of Orb who cannot even stand on her two feet. However, I will fight for Orb.

Till the very end.

_I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
Fly-eye-eye_

"Cagalli Yula Attha! Strike Rouge Launching!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note:

I hoped you enjoyed it. It was a quick one thing. Came up to me as I watch the dub version on episode 14. Tell me what you think and I'll have finding Destiny up by next week as I have that chapter almost completed.

xoxo


End file.
